Minecraftian
by ZodiaDragon
Summary: Jush and his friends were normal Minecraft players. They had worked together on a server to create a castle and village. But, what happens when they are all sent into minecraft? Wil they team up to beat the Ender Dragon and escape? Find out in this story. Mojang owns Minecraft, not me.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**This is my very first story. The idea came to me while at school and I just had to type it up. So please don't hate if it's to short for you. Plus, the date is a true thing. October 19th IS a Saturday.**

The date was October 19, 2013. It was a Saturday and I was logging onto the Nerdy Society to have some work done on our castle. Upon logging on, I was greeted by my friends: Ickle10, Sillytay, Halogirl45, and GALLXY, along with any others that were on. I asked Silly a simple question, "Silly, can you give me permission to build on your part of the castle?" "Uh... How do I do that again?" she responded. "*sigh* Do /ps add jah72400." "Oh, yeah." She added me to her list of permitted builders. So, I began to floor the castle. Really, it was just a big room. I floored it with ALOT of Stone Bricks, and it was torturous. Next, every five blocks, I put down a diamond block. After this was complete, I began placing stair blocks in rows with four blocks in between the two columns, and with two blocks in between each row. This gladly filled the castle up until I had 20 blocks left. Here, I placed a stage two blocks up. This was for things like funerals (Which we have often) and meetings (Not as often). Next, I added a large cross above the stage as a sign of the village. As I exited, I found I had been working for about an hour and a half. I also found that Ickle had put a flag on the wall. Next, I began forming a path going to the village about 400-500 blocks from the village. I plated it with half-slabs and some fences. It used tons of resources and another two hours, but it was eventually done.

I decided it was time to move the graves of Halo's four dogs: Spyro, Eon, Cynder, and Sunburn (Each named after Skylanders characters) to the outback area of the castle, which I had flattened out to fit several graves. Here, I already had the grave of my first dog, Wolfburn. I placed the bindings to each dog in the rightful places, and layer four more beacon pedestals behind them. Today, we had five beams of light going into the heavens. I had the rightful job as the only member on creative to do the expensive job of placing sets of beacons pedestals and claiming the land the castle gets. I ended the day by walking back to my house. I discovered that my hunger had fallen low, and I typed on my keyboard, /feed. This filled my health bar, and I continued home. It turns out that we had a meeting at the well, and this is how the conversation went:

Halo: "Alright, everyone's here. So, first order of business: Castle progress. Jush?"

Me: "I just finished today. We have a new meeting zone on the stage, and several diamond blocks to look classy."

Ickle: "I made the flag!"

H: "Alright, Dens. Silly?"

Silly: "I finished... Four more I think."

H: "Good. Next up, pool. GALLXY?"

GALLXY: "Finished it with no more currents."

H: "Nice! So, lets go soak in the pool!"

All: "Yeah!"


	2. Chapter 2: Mik

**Chapter 2! So... Yeah.**

We headed over to the pool to go and talk. For our players, it would be "relaxation." But of course, for us, it was sitting in front of a bunch of computer screens pressing buttons on a keyboard. But hey, when all you have is the ability to type, what're you going to do? Anyways, we started just talking about random things when a player named Mikpure came along.

Mik: "Hey everyone!

Jush (Me): "Get out of here, Mik. You were banned from this village."

I: "Yeah, now leave before I get my sword!"

M: "What did I do that was SO bad?"

J: "Huh, I don't know. Except you KILLED all four of Halo's dogs!"

M: "I said I was sorry!"

J: "YOU DID IT FOUR TIMES!"

M: "Not Eon! He drowned!"

J: "YOU HIT HIM WITH YOUR PICKAXE!"

After that, I decided that this conversation was getting on my nerves, and used the /kick command on Mikpure. For the reason, I wrote for murdering pets and lying about it. That was WAY overdue. I decided to get out of the pool and head to my house. After all, it was becoming night and I should probably head to the mines. I gathered up all my mining supplies and was eating some pumpkin pie when someone came up to the door. I heard them trying to open it, as well. I saw a /tell message: "Let me in Jush!" It was Halo. I stopped and let her in. After, she asked if she could come mine with me. I said yes, and gave her a Diamond Pickaxe and some leather shoes. "What are the shoes for?" she asked. "For classyness," I responded. With that covered, we headed into the mines. Soon after taking off, we were stopped by Sillytay and Ickle10. "JUSH! HALO! COME QUICK!" Silly yelled. "What going on?" I asked. "At the castle! You need to hurry!" Silly responded. We instantly started running off to the castle we built this morning. We found it had been griefed. There were giant holes everywhere, and all the diamond blocks on the inside were stolen. On the floor, there was a huge line of red stone leading to the stage. On the stage was bunches of TNT just waiting to be set off. Not only will the TNT kill us, but it will also destroy a huge portion of the castle, along with the graves of the dogs Mik killed out back. Right in front of us were several rows of pressure plates that undoubtably lit the explosives. Right before the plate collection were multiple signs that read: "Step on the plates, your precious castle is done for. You can't jump it either, it's seven rows. By the way, you can't defuse the TNT. -Mikpure" That is what made me mad. He had the nerve to steal everything that was in the castle, and then threaten to destroy it AND the things that started this whole mess: the Dog's graves. But, Mik forgot the two things about me that is special. One, I have creative, so I can fly. Two, my /lightning command strikes whoever I tell it to. I see that Mik is still on and I type /lightning Mikpure. I hear thunder in the distance and I see a message from Mik: "Where'd that lightning come from?" That means he was outside. Good. I decided to do it again until he left the server. On the 7th strike, he finally did. "Jerk," I type in the chat bar. Next, I fly over to the TNT in the back, and destroy it all. Underneath all of it was a chest. I open it and find a book inside. I opened it. It said exactly what I demised: "You know there's TNT UNDER the floor, right?" Right at that moment, I looked over to the others, and they walked on the plates. I typed: "RUN!" Everyone escaped, and I survived because of creative. Everything was gone when I saw the rubble. I see Halo looking down, and slowly but surely turn around. Standing there, was an obsidian statue with one sign in front of it. Right below that, I saw that all five graves that were there were gone. I turn around to look at Ickle. They are staring right behind me and I asked what was wrong. I saw two words from Silly: "Turn Around." I look up at the statue again, and sure enough...

Mikpure was on top.


	3. Chapter 3: The Battle

**All right! Chapter 3! So, I plan on updating this story a couple times a week. If not, slap me. Anyways, I will do my best to do it as much as possible! Lets get on with the story.**

"Mikpure," I type, "How many times do I have to tell you? You are BANNED from our village?" Honestly, he is starting to get on my nerves. Seriously, what would YOU do if a crazy dog-killing griefer was following you wherever you went? But then a thought hit me, _when did he log back on?_ I checked the online list, and Mik was there. I logged my chat to check out later. Suddenly, Mikpure spoke, "You can't tell me what to do, and it's a free country." So was he being some guy using propaganda to make me go insane? I mean, the guy's a jerk. He killed all four of the dogs, griefed our castle, stole my diamonds, and got me sent to the server prison! OK, I may have exaggerated that last part, because I do that a lot. I DID go to the prison back in February, and THAT will not happen again as long as I am online. (Unless it happens to Mik, then I'll have a party.) Anyways, I came back to reality when I realized I had been turned to survival and Mik was running down the obsidian statue. I react quickly enough to move out of the way and put on my diamond gear. Then I think, _Mik, this is your last battle._  
When Mik did finally get back down to where we were, I placed TNT I had with around myself for a jumping mechanism and placed a redstone torch in the middle. In about 5 seconds, I had the edge. I had really low health, but a plugin prevented fall damage and I started spamming my sword like crazy. I took a good aim at Mikpure, and tried to walk through the air to get to him. (Even though this tactic has never worked before) When I did hit him, he was thrown back to the wall where Ickle ran at him and attacked him with his sword. But I still had to help, because Mik had a ton of health. "Get out of our village!" I type, figuring that Mik would get I'm talking to him. Clearly, Sillytay and Halo got the idea, and came punching him too. After a couple seconds of all-out punching, Mik finally died. I decided that was enough for one day, and I have everyone a last message before logging off, "I'm gonna go check the chat, I logged it." I knew that chat logging was through a mod, but it's a mod no one knows about. After all, I made it. I logged off and opened my chat file. It looked like this:

[Mikpure] Where'd that lightning come from?  
[lemonpeople] someone attacked you, Mik.  
[Mikpure] How?  
[lemonpeople] With /lightning.  
[Mikpure] Then I'm out.  
[Mikpure] Has left the game

Of course, the "I left the game" trick. How do I know? The fact the word has in capitalized. In log out messages, all words are lowercase, unless your username is capitalized. I know this tactic from when I went to the server jail. The person who sent me, Killanator, used that tactic to trick me into thinking that he left. Of course, his caps lock was on, and the effect was gone. Actually, Kill still does the "I left the game" tactic all the time. I decided I should go get some lunch before logging back onto the Nerdy Society. But that was when the word processor crashed and reopened. On top, I saw new text. I thought, _Crap, I forgot to turn off the log._ But right on bottom, I saw:

Mikpure has joined the game.  
[Mikpure] The Wolf Pack group is a bunch of losers.

I decided it was time to try out one of my new features. I type in, /load oplist/. I see the text: "Username:" I type in my info and the chat logger logs me in. I type /lightning Mikpure(::5::);;/heal Mikpure(::20::). After that, I wait for the magic to happen. The crazy text language pops up in green, and I decode the text to read that the commands are working. I type /tell Mikpure This is what you get.(:::-50:::);;/sudo Mikpure suicide. This gives Mikpure the message "This is what you get" and makes it so no one can see it, and then kills him. Next thing I know, I see the common console message: "-50::1334." This is the kill code for the server kickbot. After, the console crashes. So of course, my mod, is suddenly mush. I can't tell anyone about the console or I may get banned. But it was a good run, for what it actually had.  
I went to get lunch. I decided on a toasted PBJ and the best chips I've ever had. Anyways, I ate and logged back onto the server. Of course, Mik went on ranting about how I attacked him with lightning, and then killed him. No one believed me because I used the /sudo suicide command. The sudo is what lets you play a command as that player. The suicide is just a general command, and it kills yourself. But Mik just went crazy. He was just told to calm down and take a break. I saw a pop up to my right. It was an e-mail from Ickle. It said, "DID you do the lightning and healing thing to Mik?" I type Yes in the chat module, and he laughs, as far as I know. I hand stone to everyone, and we begin rebuilding the castle. Everyone but me were building the walls of the castle, and I built the interior again. Everyone was done in half the time it took me. This whole thing took two houses. I type, "Stupid Mik."

**Big news! You have just read a total of 1,000 words since you opened this chapter! Anyways, shout out to Actiongirl, who has supported the story since chapter 1! Anyways, I love to read reviews and get advice for my writing! Follows and Favs will help me write the series, but I don't exactly need. Anyways, read on!**

**Chapter 4 is scheduled for release on Sunday, February 17th. Peace out everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Portal

**So, what the heck happened to me? Well, I was sent to the server's prison (AGAIN), where I quickly logged off and didn't go back for like, 3 weeks. During that time, I temporarily stopped writing this story because of what happened. I got back onto Nerdy, and I was trapped under spawn, aka in Jail. (So apparently, jail & prison are two different things on this server). So, things weren't good for me until the 1.5 update. The Jail plug-in was disabled and I could leave. So now, I'm roaming the server freely again. Anyways, let's write this story! (So, where was I again?)**

After finally finishing the castle, we all decided to take a break from the server, and meet back up around noon. Of course, I had gotten back on ten minutes before everyone else did because I'm just that type of person. With my free time, I decided to take some time to check around the castle and make sure that no TNT was left or placed while we were gone. After thoroughly searching for about 5 minutes, I finally went to the top of my house to make a new redstone structure. I made a small stone section with a redstone flow coming from a daylight sensor. This inverted a redstone torch that was connected to three redstone lamps. This way, when nightfall came, the redstone torch lit up, and that lit up the lamps. It was a clever build that took up another five minutes to perfect. Of course, Ickle would just try to destroy it like always. After all, that's just what he does. Within the next thirty seconds, everyone else had logged on.

"So, what now?" Sillytay asked. Of course, I didn't have a specific answer to this question, so I just improvised my answer.

"Simple, we go exploring," I responded, "We could really find something useful if we all work together."

"Where will we explore?" Halo asked.

Ickle cut in while I was still typing, "I found a cool looking cave system to the north of here; we could go see that."

"Alright! I wanna see that, let's go!" GALLXY typed.

So with that, we all started heading to our houses to gather supplies (Sillytay had to use my things because she spends all her money on bones and slimeballs). It took everyone a good ten minutes just to get ready. After setting up, we started walking north after Ickle. Eventually, we did reach an interesting cave, or should I say drop off. The "cave" was actually a chasm which went underground. Sense we couldn't go over it; we built a path going downwards from where we stood. The chasm really was unique for Minecraft. It had both stalagmites, and stalactites; along with pockets of lava and water in the walls. It even had some tunnels down into the void. Of course, someone had to speak up about this.

"Is anyone else completely freaked out by the terrain of this place?" Sillytay questioned.

"I am, but we have to keep going if we want to get some good materials," Ickle responded.

After about 20 more minutes of wandering the chasm (which is incredibly long for Minecraft terrain), we reached a stronghold, but the stone bricks were unusually dark. Since I was on creative, I threw a couple Eyes of Ender, and it leads us to a door with a portal frame on it. The only issue with it was that the frame was purple and blue. There was also no spawner in front of it. If that wasn't enough, the entire room was made of sandstone bricks, not Stone bricks. I went up to the portal with the others behind me, and I saw a message,

"We're gonna jump in there, aren't we?" Ickle asked.

I lit the portal, "Yes, yes we are."

I looked at the portal and knew something was wrong. The portal was not white, but instead was white.

"You guys can have fun with that, I have to go," GALLXY said before logging out.

"Are we sure about this?" Halo asked.

"I am," I said.

"Me two," Ickle said.

"Woof," Sillytay added.

"Well, here we go," Halo said as we jumped in.

Then everything blacked out.

**CLIFFHANGER FTW! Anyways, another reason I haven't been writing is because sense I've been in jail, no one except GALLXY has come on. Oh yeah, Sillytay come on while Ickle was on a couple weeks ago, but I wasn't there. GALLXY also has been hanging out with Mikpure, which is why I had him leave before we entered. And yes, Sillytay really does act like a dog. So, I will hopefully write chapter 5 tomorrow, but until then, I JushCraft, and Peace Out.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Swamp Hut

**Alright! More Minecraftian! I gots some time tonight, so I'll get started. (The first chapter of being in Minecraft!) So where we left off, the main four had gone into the white portal! (I did intent to have GALLXY in the group, but he's been spending a lot of time with Mik, and he is only 8 yrs old. =/)**

I opened my eyes. Oddly enough, I was outside, and the last thing I remember was going into a white ender portal. I reached down, and instantly knew something was wrong. The ground was perfectly flat, and I heard a faint sound that sounded like the sound you get in Minecraft when you touch grass. **(AN: Well, THAT'S a mouthful.)** I gathered the energy to get up, and look at where I was. First of all, I was wearing everything I had before, but in block form, like a Minecraft character. I looked around at the landscape, and sure enough, it was all blocks. I recognized it as an Extreme Hills Edge biome. I got up, and looked around. Moving actually came really easily, but that wasn't important. I figured that this wasn't going to be like Minecraft, on my computer, in peaceful mode, which meant that I only had a little bit of time to build a house (Sense it was midday.). Looking around, I saw a couple trees. I went in their direction, and began to punch them. I got a total of 26 wooden logs (Which equaled a total of 104 wooden planks). I began on a house, which was a simple 6x6 building, but it would have to do. I finished just after dusk fell, and went in for the night.

It was a long and enduring night, filled with the noises of Zombies, Skeletons, and Creepers. I began thinking, wondering if everyone else faced the same challenges if I did. But I realized that Sillytay and Halo may have some difficulties adjusting. However, I knew that Ickle would be fine, as he knows more about Minecraft than I do (Except for when it comes to crafting, then I've got all the knowledge). I began making a simple toolset, consisting of a pickaxe, axe, spade **(Would say shovel, but Spade sounds cooler. =P)**, and sword. Using my knowledge, I also made two chests, and placed them in the corner. Everything I had left, I stored in the chests. I lied down on the ground, and finally drifted off to sleep.

When I awoke, I went straight to the door, deciding that today I would get leather, stone, and hopefully run into one of the others. I went towards a swamp biome, and I managed to get a few stacks of wood (Then, my axe broke). I also managed to kill a couple cows, until I tripped over a heap of dirt (Which was hard to believe, because it was a meter tall…). I got up and took a look around the area, which I found was filled with these heaps of dirt.

I continued wandering around until I came upon a large square hole in the ground. Whatever it was, it had 3 blocks of dirt on top of the rest. I crafted a few ladders to get back up, and uncovered the tree submerged items. Underneath, I found two chests, and, unfortunately, a Spider Spawner. The moment I saw it, I went as quick as I could to get the items out of the chests and get out of there. This is because it was getting to be nighttime already, and Spiders turn aggressive at nighttime. Luckily, I got some iron, two saddles, a knockback II book (very lucky indeed), and a few bones. I got out of there before it got too dark, and went off, faster than before.

After a much longer amount of walking, I eventually came upon a hut made of oak wood. I assumed that it could be a Witch hut, but the structure's fence posts were holding the building much higher up than a Witch's hut. I also noticed that the structure had a type of patio up by the door. I looked around for a ladder. Eventually, I found one. I climbed up it, measuring about 50 blocks or so. I was correct, there was a fenced in patio on top of the ladder, protected by a fence gate. I went into the building. The structure was impressive on the inside, having sets of chests, a crafting table, furnaces, a bed, even an Item Frame with a map in it (Which only mapped the area that the building was in). While I had a bed with me, I intended on taking the night here to sleep, so I could set a spawn-point here (assuming that spawns can be set here). But then I heard a voice;

"W-Who's there?" It was a feminine voice, hoping that it would be Halo or Sillytay, I took my shot.

"I guess you won't know until you show yourself," I responded.

Another player had jumped down from the hidden second floor. She had a pink goddess robe on, along with a crown-type item on her head. Instantly, I knew who this mysterious person was.

"I was wondering when one of you would show up, but I expected it to be later," the girl said.

It was Halo.

**Sigh, short again. I was trying to finish this chapter up before my school time got really crazy. I intend to get this story done in around 14-16 chapters. Hopefully, I will make the upcoming chapters more descriptive than they have been. I also don't think it would hurt to tell you when we will meet Sillytay and Ickle. We will find Silly in chapter 6 and Ickle in chapter 8. Chapter seven will be a different type of chapter. To finish off, I will say that the main four will run into the ruins of a Minecraftian Hero's home (Hence the name of the story). If you think you can guess who the Minecraftian is, then post a review or something. First to get the name right will get a shout out in chapter 7.**


End file.
